The Last Evolution of Humanity
by tardisseeker
Summary: The Doctor travels to the far future just to become held under an evil minds captive, but a stubborn young girl might be the answer of escape.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't get it." Lucy Jenson said to the Doctor.

They both were in the TARDIS, the Doctors time travel machine. It was very fantasy like, something Lucy would dream about at night.

"I mean, you can anywhere?"

The Doctor stopped pushing buttons for a minute and looked at a pull-out screen.

"Yup." He replied. He then licked his upper lip and went back to work.

"Why'd you come here then?" Lucy continued.

"Just stopping by, I was on my way to somewhere." "Ok, is it somewhere I would want to see?" She asked.

The Doctor started around the console set in the middle of the TARDIS. Lucy followed.

"I don't know. Depends on what you like." He said.

"Take me there."

Lucy leaned on the console and tried to avoid hitting buttons with her elbows. The Doctor stopped and looked at her.

"Yeah?" He asked her with a slight grin.

Lucy stood up. "Yes, now." She demanded. She then started around the console again. The Doctor rolled his eyes and started pushing more buttons.

Lucy walked over to the stairs and sat down. She put her head in her hands.

"I don't get it." She mumbled to herself. Her head was about to explode with everything that had happened in the last hour.

She had met the Doctor while walking down her street in Ruddenville and she had noticed a blue police box sitting on the sidewalk. Curiously, she had gone up to the box and knocked on it. Then the Doctor popped out. He was a strange man with floppy brown hair and a chin that stuck out a mile. He had invited her inside but she had refused at first, thinking that it was just the size it looked. But the Doctor had backed into the box and she got the full view. It was bigger on the inside. He invited her in again and this time she accepted.

He followed her in and went to the console. She asked him every question that came to her mind. He had answered every one. The thing was she still didn't get it.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor finished and the TARDIS took flight. He grinned to himself at his work.

He looked up and noticed Lucy sitting on the stairs with her head in her hands. He wondered why she wasn't excited.

He walked over to the stairs and sat down next to Lucy.

"You ok?" He asked her.

She took her head out of her hands and looked at him. She gave a slight grin.

"Yeah." She answered and then she looked at her feet.

"They why are you down?" He asked.

"I'm not, just shocked." She replied. She was now clicking her heals together.

"Shocked?" The Doctor laughed. Lucy shot him a look.

"Sorry." He said while he straightened his bow tie.

"It just shocks me that you're real and not just something a kid would dream about." That was sort of a lie. He was something she would dream about, yet she would never let on.

The Doctor took a deep breath. "I know it's something to get used to." He began. "But it's real." Lucy looked at him again.

"So you're really an alien?" She asked. He laughed.

"Yes and not afraid to say so!"

The TARDIS rumbled and Lucy's eyes widened. The Doctor clapped his hands together and jumped up.

"We're here!" He yelled as he ran over to the console. He started again with the buttons. Lucy followed but lost her balance a bit.

"Ok, so where are we?" She asked him.

The Doctor spun a dial on the console.

"Right where we were," He said. "Well that's no fun!" Lucy said cutting in. "Trillions of years in the future. Would you let me finish next time?" He said sounding ticked off.

Lucy didn't apologize but rolled her eyes and walked to the doors.

"Come on!" She yelled.

The Doctor took one last look at the pull-out screen and then ran over to the door where Lucy was.

Her eyes were locked to the door. She was excited. She just wanted to know what was behind it.

The Doctor offered Lucy his hand. Lucy shot him a grin and took it.

The Doctor then kicked open the door.


	3. Chapter 3

A bright light then blinded her. At least she couldn't see at the moment.

She was still holding onto the Doctors hand but she felt as though the Doctor and she were floating.

She then felt a rush of adrenaline as the Doctor pulled her forward. He led her ahead and as they moved forward she began to get her sight back.

When the light was gone she let go of the Doctors hand and rubbed her eyes.

Everything then became clear.

It was the same, everything. Nothing had changed.

The street looked the same, the grass on every lot was still overgrown, no new houses were insight and her house stood there, untouched by anything as she could tell.

The Doctor was up ahead rummaging through her neighbours trashcan.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

He lifted his head out of the trash to look at her.

"Just looking." He replied.

"What for? My neighbours don't have anything worth that." She said, really taking in what he was doing. He continued looking through it.

"These aren't your neighbours." He said.

Lucy looked at him like he was stupid.

"What are you talking about? Of course they are! That's where I live so those are my neighbours!"

The Doctor pulled something out of the trash and grinned. He examined it as he talked to her.

"No, get this. You don't live there. Your parents are dead and I have absolutely no idea who lives there."

Lucy was stunned.

"So we really are trillions of years into the future?" She gasped a bit. He nodded while he still looked over whatever was in his hands.

"But why does it look the same?" Lucy asked him.

He threw the thing in his hands in the trash.

"This place has been taken over-taken over by something big-something odd."

He reached back in the trash and pulled another piece of junk out. To Lucys surprise, he smelled it.

"Something made of metal but it's living."

He then licked it.

"Something's living in the metal-a metal case."

He stopped and threw it back in. He then started to Lucys look-a-like house. Lucy struggled to keep up with his fast pace.


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"Searching your house. I need to find what lives there."

He turned into the driveway of the house.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

The Doctor stopped and turned to face her.

"Something isn't right here, something is off and if there is someone or something living in that house it can help us."

He then turned back around and walked into the house.

Lucy was mad at being treated so stupidly but she continued to follow.

They both walked into the house and to their surprise, it was ruined.

The house was trashed, decked out in black and nothing remained untouched.

"Oh my god." Lucy mumbled.

She looked into the living room that was next to the main entrance. She was so shocked.

Lucy turned back and noticed that the Doctor was gone. She started to panic a bit.

"Doctor!" She yelled. "Doctor!"

She ran up the stairs and tripped a few times on the torn carpet.

When she reached the top of the stairs she saw the Doctors back in her bedroom. She slowly walked in. If felt like ages even though it had just been under two hours.

The Doctor turned back when he heard her footsteps.

"Oh, there you are." He took note of her.

"Why'd you run off?" Lucy asked him. He fiddled with something in his hands.

"I thought I heard something." He took a deep breath and then sighed.

"But, nope. Just this stupid alarm clock." He put what he had in his hands down. Lucy stared at it.

"Did you say it was going off?" She asked him.

He turned to look at her but she didn't meet his eye.

"Yes, why? Did you have something going on?" He replied. Lucys mouth went suddenly dry.

"Nope." She replied.

The Doctor started to pace around Lucys look-a-like room.

"Then why was it going-" His voice was drained away by the sound of an alarm.

"What's that?" She yelled over the sound.

"An alarm! We're intruding!" He yelled back.

"We have to get out of here!" Lucy took the Doctors hand and turned to the door but it was blocked.


	5. Chapter 5

About a thousand little floating spheres were blocking their way. They had sharp ends that stuck out eveywhere.

"What are they?" Lucy asked the Doctor as she tried to catch her breath.

"Toclafane, should have known better." He answered as he used his other hand to hit himself on the forehead.

"They are set out to kill, it makes them happy." "So we're doomed?" "You could say that."

They both stood there staring at the Toclafane waiting for their doom but it never came. One by one the Toclafane turned and left. When every last one was gone Lucy broke out in a smile. The Doctor laughed. She turned to look at him.

"Why'd they do that?" Why didn't they kill us?" She asked him.

"I don't know..." He went back to the alarm clock and soniced it. As he read it Lucy thought she could hear a faint sound, sort of like a drumming.

"They've been summonded." He said as he put his sonice screwdriver back in his inside pocket.

He then walked out of the room. Lucy followed him down the stairs and out the front door.

"What are we doing now?" She asked as she tried to keep up once again.

"We're following them." He replied.

Off in the distance all the Toclafane were filing into a building that Lucy recognised as the office her dad worked in.

"Why are we following something that wants to kill us?" She asked him. He started smiling.

"I don't know, just for the heck of it!" He replied laughing now.

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Wow, what a great reason." She mumbled.

As they made their way down the street the sun was being covered by some big dark clouds. Lucy wondered if it was going to rain because that would be good for the apple trees in her backyard. She really liked apples. As a matter of fact she had three in her bag.

When they reached the office it felt like night. The clouds had taken over and it had started to drizzle a bit.

The office windows were the only source for light.


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor banged on the front door. Lucy stood next to him waiting.

He turned to her and raised his eyebrows, well; what should be his eyebrows.

She was about to say something but was cut off by a scratching at the door. A shiver went down her spine and she gulped.

The door opened and there it was again, a Toclafane.

All of a sudden, it went dark.

Lucy opened her eyes to find that she was in her dads office. She looked down and found that she was tied up.

Next to her was the Doctor, still dound asleep and tied up.

She nudged him to try to wake him up.

"Wake up!" She whispered.

She was scared, really scared.

How had the Toclafane gotten them in here? Why were they asleep?

"So, you've made yourselves down here?" Said a voice. Lucy didn't recognize it at all.

"Who-who are you?" Lucy messed up her words.

He laughed.

Next to her the Doctor was stirring. He stretched and rubbed his eyes.

"What I miss?" He asked him the midst of a yawn.

Lucy shot him a quizzical look.

"What?" He asked her.

She widened her eyes at him.

"Doctor, we have company." She nodded her head towards the voice. The Doctor looked the way she pointed.

"Hello Doctor." The voice spoke again. "Remember me?"

A man came out of the shadows. He was dressed in a suit and tie and his shoes clicked on the shiny floor.

Lucy saw the Doctors eyes widen beside her.

"Lucy, this is the Master." He said to her.

He stared down the Master in silence.

"Is this your idea of a game?!" The Doctor yelled. Lucy flinched at the sound of his voice. For the first time since she had met him she was scared of him.

"What do you mean 'game'?" The Master asked him.

"Taking over the future using Toclafane to kill off every human being. Is that fun?" The Doctor answered.

The Master laughed again.

"Yes, yes, it is fun!" He turned and walked away.

"Come back here! I'm not done!" The Doctor yelled.

Lucy knew that he knew he wasn't coming back but she thought the Doctor needed to burn off some steam.


	7. Chapter 7

He stopped and they stood there in silence.

"I'm sorry Lucy." He said breaking the quiet.

"I shouldn't have brought you here."

Lucy looked at him and grinned.

"I know we're tied up and being help captive by that creepy guy but I'm having an okay time!" She replied.

He looked down at her and grinned.

"Good." He said.

"So what do we do?" She asked him.

"I have no clue." He said.

She shot him a look.

"But you're the Doctor! You're suppose to have a plan!" "But I don't!"

Lucy sighed.

Then a Toclafane came into the room.

"What's it doing back?" Lucy whispered to the Doctor.

"Making sure we don't escpae." He replied.

Lucy dropped her head to the floor and noticed her bag laying there wide open.

"Doctor, I have a plan!"

He looked at her with his eyes wide open.

"Best news all day!" He burst out. She smiled.

"See me bag there?" She pointed to it. He nodded.

"I think I can reach it with my foot. You see, there are three apples in there. If I can use my foot to throw one at the Toclafane we can damage it. Then I can miggle out, the rope's not that tight."

"You think that will work?" The Doctor asked Lucy. She sighed.

"I hope so."

Lucy streched out her right leg to try to reach her bag.

She noticed the Doctor biting his lip. He clearly didn't think she could do it. She had to prove to him that she could.

That mean of motivation made her focus.

"Come on." She muttered.

Her foot barely made it but with the help of her loosened rope she did it.

She pulled the bag closer and stuck her foot it in. She felt around for one of her apples. She licked her lip in frustration.

She then found one and rolled it out of the bag.

"Good job. Keep it up." The Doctor said to her.

She quickly slid her foot under the apple.

She balance it and laughed a bit.


	8. Chapter 8

"Look at me! I could be in the circus!" He laughed.

The Toclafane wasn't far, just about a meter away. She knew she would only get one chance.

"Ok, here goes." She muttered.

She counted down in her head.

Three...two...one!

She kicked out her foot and the apple went flying. It hurtled threw the space and hit the Toclafane right in the middle. It fell to the floor.

"Yes!" Lucy yelled.

"You did it! You actually did it!"

Lucy raised her eyebrows.

"You didn't think I could do it did you!" "No!" He paused for a minute.

"I just wasn't sure." He said under his breath.

"So! Time to get out of here!" She said.

She started to move around to loosen the rope.

When it was loose enough she slipped out under it.

"Ha! That was easier than I thought!"

She and the Doctor laughed as she untied him.

When he was free, to her surprise, he gave her a big hug. She hugged him back.

When he let go he put both his hands on her shoulders.

"Great job! That was brilliant! Fantastic!"

He then walked by Lucy.

"Um...where to now?" She asked him as she turned to follow.

"I need to find the TARDIS. If the Master is around she's not safe." He told her.

"So we're just going to leave?" Lucy asked him.

Why would we leave if the Master was here? Lucy knew she wasn't familiar with him but he sounded pretty bad.

"No! Of course not! I just need to check on her." He said.

He started to run as he exited the building.

She started to run too.

When the TARDIS came into sight Lucy watched as someone left it.

"Oh my god..." She said as she slowed to a walk.

The Doctor had stopped up ahead and she soon stood next to him.

"How'd he find it?" Lucy asked the Doctor.

He didn't answer; he just stood there staring at the TARDIS with envy.

It was the Master. He had found the TARDIS.

"What do we do?" Lucy asked.

He turned to look at her.

"Be back in a second. Stay here."

Lucy nodded and watched as he walked off.


	9. Chapter 9

She looked around and noticed a tree. She hid behind it and watched.

"What do you think you're doing?" The Doctor asked the Master.

The Master turned around to face the Doctor with an evil grin on his face.

"You won't believe what I just did," He said. "As you would know, the TARDIS can be very useful in many ways. I used it to create a paradox."

The Doctor stared at him in disbelief.

"Why would you do that?" He asked the Master.

"I'm going to change the world."

He snapped his fingers and the door of the TARDIS opened. There was a bright swirled light that made up the paradox.

Up above the Doctor noticed that every Toclafane was flying to the paradox. One by one they flew in.

The Doctor started to panic.

"No! You have to stop it!" He yelled even thought he knew the Master wasn't going to listen.

He just stood there and laughed.

Lucy watched as the Toclafane flew into the thing in the TARDIS door. She didn't know what it was but it didn't look good.

The Doctor turned around and ran towards Lucy.

He grabbed her arm and skidded to a stop.

"You ok?" He asked her.

"Yeah, fine. What is that thing?" She asked.

He let go of her arm and brushed a piece of his floppy hair away from his face.

"It's a paradox. The Master is sending the Toclafane to current time and they are going to kill everyone." He said.

"But, wait." Lucy started. "There aren't any people here except for the Master but he's not human, what does that mean?"

"We're going to change what that means." He said pointing his finger at Lucy.

"What do you mean Doctor?" She asked him.

"We're going to jump in the paradox and follow the Toclafane." He replied.

Lucy gave him a wondering look.

"That's it? Nothing else?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Just that." He answered.

"Wow..." She said as she followed the Doctor to the paradox. She thought he would have more of a plan.

Most of the Toclafane had made it into the paradox now.

The Master was next to the TARDIS monitoring it.

"Hello again." The Doctor said to the Master.

The Master smiled and snuck a look at the Doctor holding Lucy's hand.

"Girlfriend?" He asked.

"No, of course not. This is my new companion, Lucy Jenson." He gestured towards Lucy. She smiled.

"We're off now, bye!" He said.

The Master made a weird face, almost as if in shock, confusion and madness.

The Doctor looked at Lucy.

"Geronimo."

Then they jumped into the paradox.

All Lucy remembered in the paradox was a bright light that got dimmer as they fell through. She was still holding the Doctors hand and by this point it was all sweaty.

When they fell out of the paradox Lucy fell face first on the pavement.

The Doctor landed on his feet safe and sound next to her.

He bent down next to her as she put herslef in a sitting position.

"You ok?" He asked Lucy but she didn't reply.

She was busy looked at a big blue box in front of her.

"Why-how come it's here?" She stuttered her words.

The Doctor looked at what she was looking at. He laughed.

"How else would we get back? That's the other half of the paradox!" He referred to the TARDIS.

Lucy gulped and then stood up.

"Doctor, if the Toclafane travelled through the paradox to here, where are they?"

They both looked around at the scene.

It was the same as Lucy had left it.

The Doctor scratched his chin.

"Maybe they're around the corner."

They both made their way to the next street over but stopped before they clearly made it onto the road.

"It's...just...being destroyed."


	11. Chapter 11

Lucy muttered thinking that the Doctor couldn't hear her but he could.

"Looks like they're off to a head start." He said.

The Toclafane were everywhere, killing and destroying everything. Nothing would be left and the Toclafane would have complete control-and to a further extent-the Master.

Lucy covered her eyes with her hands and started to cry.

"I'll be alone...the last human." She began to sob even more.

The Doctor wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't worry. You won't be the last human. You will have billions behind you, billions who will look up to you and thank you for saving them. You will be remembered as the girl who protected the world."

He kissed her gently on the head.

They stood there for a moment and Lucy thought.

She pulled away from him and wiped her eyes.

"Ok, I think I have an idea but we need to go back first." The Doctor smiled at her.

"Whatever you say." He replied.

They traveled back through the paradox and now they were just around the corner from the Master.

"You remember what to do?" Lucy asked the Doctor.

The Doctor sighed.

"Yup, just talk to him." He said.

"But why can't I do something more?"

"If my idea fails you have backup." She replied.

He rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Good luck." Lucy whispered to him.

He turned back and winked.

Lucy smiled as she watched the Doctor walk over to the Master.

"Well, if it isn't him again!" The Master yelled.

He held his arms open wide like he was asking for a hug.

"How's you like it? It's beautiful right?"

The Doctor stopped in his tracks. They were a few feet apart.

"Yeah...it's something alright."


	12. Chapter 12

There were big panels all across the office that towered over everything else. Over behind the Master was a control panel that shined with all different kinds of buttons. One button in particular, stood out.

"Oh, so you don't like it. You should have thought twice about jumping in the paradox, you must have known what to expect." He shrugged while he laughed.

"It's just my opinion, I don't find killing attractive." The Doctor replied.

"Well, I guess we're very different then." Said the Master.

Lucy snuck her way by three panels. The Master was about eight away.

She looked behind the panel as she was about to crawl to the next but she stopped.

One of the Toclafane was on the other side of the panel.

She took a deep breath and slowly crawled to the next panel.

The bag that was flung over her shoulders slipped and fell onto the floor.

"God!" She muttered.

She looked up to see that the Toclafane had noticed her.

Her eyes widened in fear.

She felt around for her bag as she stared at the Toclafane.

She was going to run.

"Just catching on now?" The Doctor said in disbelief.

The Master chuckled.

"No, I've known for a long time."

Her fingers reached an apple. An idea popped into her head.

She picked up the apple and threw it at the Toclafane.

It hit it and it fell.

Lucy grabbed her bag and quickly crawled past a few panels.

The Master looked over the Doctors shoulders and noticed the broken Toclafane.

"What? No!"

He walked past the Doctor to look at it.


	13. Chapter 13

Lucy stopped to catch her breath. The controls were two panels away.

She looked by the panel and noticed the Master was gone.

"Yes!" She whispered.

She reached into her bag and grabbed her last apple.

"What's happened to it?" The Doctor asked the Master.

The Doctor already knew the answer to his own question.

Lucy.

"I don't know. It just fell!" The Master said.

The Doctor slowly turned to face the control panel.

Lucy got up and checked one more time that she was safe.

It was clear.

She got up and ran over to the panel with her apple in her hand.

She threw the apple at the reverse button and the whole place flashed red.

"Run!" The Doctor yelled.

The Master stood up when he realised what was happening.

"No! What are you doing? Don't just stay there! Go after them!" He yelled at the few Toclafane he had.

The Doctor and Lucy ran out of the building and down the street.

Up ahead was the TARDIS paradox.

Toclafane were coming out.

Lucy looked behind herself and noticed a few Toclafane were following them.

"Doctor! They're following!" She yelled.

"Just come on!" He yelled as he jumped in the paradox.

Lucy jumped in too.

All around them was the vortex but the Toclafane were there too going in the other direction.

Lucy could feel herself falling through it.

The Doctor fell out first and turned around with his sonic screwdriver pointing at the box.

Lucy then fell out next to him on her feet.

The Doctor put the screwdriver to work.

Lucy watched as the paradox became smaller.

He shrunk it until it was just a little cube.


	14. Chapter 14

The cube fell to the ground in front of them.

They both looked down at it.

"He can't get back here can he? You know, the Master." Lucy asked the Doctor.

"I don't think he has the guts. I mean, he was beat by a twenty year old human." The Doctor replied as he slipped the screwdriver back in his jacket pocket.

"Good." Lucy said with a grin.

She turned around and looked at her neighbourhood. It seemed as nothing had happened.

"Why's it all neat?" She asked.

The Doctor picked up the little cube and put it in his jacket.

"You hit the reverse button on the control panel. Everything that has happened hasn't." He replied.

"But I still know about it?" She asked.

"You and me." Said the Doctor.

Lucy grinned.

"This has been truly amazing." Said Lucy.

The Doctor turned and walked over to the TARDIS.

"Where do you want to go next?" He asked with a grin.

Lucy's smile faded.

"You want me to go somewhere else with you?" She asked.

The Doctors grin faded and his eyes widened in sadness.

"You're not coming?" He asked.

"I don't think I can." She replied.

A tear ran down Lucy's face. She paused for a moment.

"What about all that remembrance and stuff? What about that?" She asked.

The Doctor took hold of both of her arms.

"I will always remember you and I'm worth a thousand people."

He smiled. Lucy smiled back.

She then hugged the Doctor and he hugged her back.

"Goodbye." She said.

"Goodbye." He answered.

Lucy let go and looked at him.

Sadness was etched upon his face but he was still smiling.

Lucy turned and walked away.

She only looked back once and waved.

The Doctor waved back.

Then she was gone.

The End


	15. Note

I just wanted to thank everyone who read this story; I really hope you enjoyed it! Sadly, that last chapter was the laSt chapter and the story is now complete. Feel free to check out any of my other stories, at the moment they're all Broadchurch fanfictions, but that hopefully will soon change. I also have a Wattpad childoftime, and my Instagram is tardisseeker! Thanks again for taking the time to read this! Ilysm! 3


End file.
